Gray Eyes
by thedreamerbehindthemask
Summary: Draco Malfoy swore that one day Astrid Tessler would need him to save her. After always being protected by Harry, Astrid needs to stand up for herself but mabye with a litlle help from someone she thought had no heart at all.
1. Chapter 1

Gray Eyes

A Draco/OC by Thedreamerbehindthemask

A/N Oh my…my first HP story. This is indeed monumental. I love Draco Malfoy, The Slytherin Prince and I am going to try to find him a suitable match, not a Mary Sue thank you! Review and PM With love, me

Disclaimer: Oh I definitely don't own Harry Potter and if you're reading this I'm sure you know who does the amazing J. K. Rowling!

Ch. 1 A Trip and a fall in the Hall

_There once was a snake that lived in an enchanted forest where anything was possible. He slithered in the bushes and frightened the other animals in the forest, the wildcats and the badgers. Yet the eagles, which soared above and beyond the small forest, held no fear of the serpents and create peace in the kingdom. One day while flying with the rest of her flock, a young eagling was swept into a large gust of wind and was sent flying into the dark forest below. Her deadly impact on the land below broke the young eagle's wings and she was no longer able to fly. As she laid alone in the darkness a hissing serpent appeared out of the gloom. The little eagle cried out for help but the slithering creature only disappeared again. The young snake had wished to help the poor innocent young eagling but the others would not have allowed it, for she was not one of their kind, she was better._

"Astrid, Astrid!" a voice shouted. "What", questioned a voice coming from under a sea of deep blue sheets and blankets. Astrid Tessler reluctantly pulled the covers back and met the gaze of her impatient friend, "you Americans have some trouble waking up don't you, I've been at this for five minutes now" the fellow Ravenclaw complained, sitting across the room, already dressed, and brushing her long silky black hair. Astrid looked around the dorm room only to find that almost all her roommates had already left for breakfast. Practically leaping out of bed, she dashed behind her Chinese dressing screen and slipped on her Hogwarts uniform. Straitening her blue tie and grabbing her latest book, Astrid was, in record timing, ready to go. "Show off." her friend, Alana said sticking out her tongue. "I mean, how can you possibly look that… decent without doing anything at all?" She continued as they rushed down the steps, into the common room, then out the door.

"It's a gift Alana" Astrid explained while adding a dramatic pose, both friends then shared a laugh as they rushed to The Great Hall. Pushing past frightened first years and greeting their friends, Astrid and Alana almost made it to breakfast without any trouble, that is, before Astrid bumped into a sneering blond Slytherin and fell with a crash to the ground. OH NO!

Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, was having a terrible morning. Having waken up, only to be greeted with the nasal whine of Pansy Parkinson's voice, talking about marriage other things that made Draco's head spin. After enduring trying to get dressed while Pansy was still babbling, he was informed that he totally flunked he Charms test. The only thing that could make this morning worse was seeing Potter with all of his fan club rejoicing over something ridiculous. While walking down to breakfast, he sent his two oafs of friends ahead to stuff their mouths with pancakes and berries and at last he was alone, that is, before he bumped into a rather pretty and cheerful Ravenclaw and was sent hurtling to the ground. Draco then did the first thing that came to mind, he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, taking the worst part of the fall. This all happened in but a second so he did not consider how many other students were now seeing the one and only Slytherin Prince on top of… Tessler! One of these students was the almighty chosen one, Harry Potter, Astrid Tessler's hero. OH NO!


	2. A Declaration of Salvation

Gray Eyes

A Draco/OC by Thedreamerbehindthemask

A/N Please Review! I really love them.

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling rules and owns all, I am a mere peasant who loves glitter.

Ch.2 A Declaration of Salvation

Astrid felt two long arms wrap around her waist before she hit the ground. She soon realized that Hogwarts did not use a heating charm on the stone floor. Pity. She opened her closed eyes and came face to face with the person on top of her, Malfoy! His white blond hair was hanging over his eyes which were staring intently at her… more like glaring. _What did __**I**__ do_? She thought. _He bumped into me. _Draco's hands remained on her waist causing her face to turn rose red. All was silent, as if time itself had stopped, until the gossip started to spread. Whispers such as _Is that Draco Malfoy with Astrid Tessler _or _That looks so wrong_ echoed though the hall breaking the spell. The hands left her waist and his eyes broke contact with hers as Draco practically leapt off of the startled young woman. Out of the corner of her eye Astrid saw someone push though the crowd and come towards her. A pale hand reached down to help her stand. "Harry!" Astrid exclaimed wrapping her arms around her famous friend. Breaking away from their embrace and gently pushing Astrid behind him, Harry Potter then confronted his foe. "Really Malfoy, have you really stooped that low as to knock my friends down and not even consider helping them up?" Harry asked his face turning red with anger. All eyes in the hall were watching them now.

"Potter, you stupid git, little Miss America here," Draco started pointing at Astrid, who was trying to get from behind Harry, "Can't seem to walk normally or defend herself. You have a sad group of friends, Potter."

"Well maybe if you'd let me-" Astrid tried.

"Quiet Astrid, I'll handle this" Harry said a determined look on his face. Draco spun around giving Harry a glare.

"Handle what Potter? I'll tell you this," he said looking Astrid, not Harry, straight in the eye, "One day you're going to need someone to save you from real danger, and your idol won't be there to save you" and with that Draco turned away sharply and walked away. Right then and there Draco decided that when that day would come, that it would be he who would protect her. To prove that he was better than the all famous Chosen One, it had nothing, he was certain, having to do with the way her crystalline blue eyes looked up into his, or with the way her autumn hair with blunt bangs had fanned out around her head like an angel's, or how she had felt in his arms, nothing to do with that at all.

She felt his eyes on her all day, as she went to potions, as she ate her lunch, and even as she read Shakespeare aloud to her friends. Astrid loved Shakespeare, ever since she was nine she had loved the way his writing made anything sound beautiful, and she need a little beautiful in her life for it was hard to find. Her parents were both wizards who lived around Lily and James Potter. They were close friends and after the murder of the couple, Astrid's parents feared for their own wellbeing and for their newborn baby, so out of fear they fled to America where they raised their only child ignorant of the world of magic. So it was quite a shock for the eleven year old Astrid to get her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Astrid's mother refused to allow her "baby girl" to go back into that dark and dangerous world. Her father on the other hand thought differently. The night, three days from her eleventh birthday, Astrid and her father snuck out of the house, to an airport, which landed in England, and onto platform nine and three quarters. All throughout their nightly journey Astrid did not ask a thing for she trusted her father and had enjoyed his tales about the enchanted world. After buying supplies for her first year, she was on board the Hogwarts Express with only a goodbye from her father and memories in her mind. Astrid adapted easily, making friends and making even more outstanding grades. But unlike most students she was American. Most accepted it and even thought her accent was adorable, but some students mostly in Slytherin despised her for it. Astrid's third year was the worst, which was the year her two parents had gotten divorced. Astrid decided that she would stay at Hogwarts at any available holiday to avoid seeing them both. It had taken her a while to get over it but now she was fifteen and just fine. She just had trouble standing up for herself. Most students saw her as the sweet shy girl whose innocence shone in her wide blue eyes. However, behind that innocent gleam was a sadness that you could only see if you looked very closely and look closely was exactly what Draco was planning to do.

It was official. Draco was obsessed. Ravenclaw and Slytherin were both in Potions at that moment when that finally struck him. He was obsessed with Astrid. When her eyes were looking at the bubbling concoction before her, his eyes… they were on her. Astrid was not gorgeous but she was most definitely pretty, even Draco could not help but to notice that. Her hair was the color of the October leaves, her skin fair but not pale, her lips…. Professor Snape's cold drawling voice thankfully broke him out of his reverie. "Class, today I will assign you partners for your wolf bane project. If you are not fond of your partner, learn to tolerate them for they will be your partner for the next two months. Understood?" The class nodded slightly, already bored. As the professor called out the names, Draco saw a golden bright opportunity ahead. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini", and with that Draco's hopes went out the door. He hated anyone in that class at the current moment. For the person who would be Astrid's partner would be anyone but him. Running a hand through his white blond hair, he wondered who is new enemy would be. "Miss Tessler I apologize but it seems that your would-be partner had changed schedules, therefore you shall be doing this project alone" Snape drawled sounding not sorry at all.

"Quite alight professor, I have made wolf's bane before." Astrid said softly, smiling at the man who never smiled at all.

"Did you succeed?" Snape questioned raising an eyebrow. Astrid went on to talk about how after many failed attempts; she had finally completed the potion. Snape's lower lip quirked ever so slightly before he returned to the lesson. Draco along with everyone else in that class was amazed. Astrid had done the unthinkable by showing her passion for potions, she made Severus Snape smile.

After class ended and as everyone was rushing to get out of Potions, Astrid was roughly knocked aside her books sent scattering everywhere. Hastily shoving books into her bag, she quickly headed to her next class. Draco who had stayed behind to talk to the professor about "business" noticed this and felt a pang of pity for the girl; he also noticed that she had left a book behind. He grabbed the book and headed into the hall to look for the young woman only to see her down the hall with the Chosen One himself, Harry's arm around her shoulders. Jealousy ran like an electric current straight into his heart as he watched the two walk off to their next class. A scowl then turned into a smirk as he looked down. He had the book, he had the opportunity.


End file.
